


From a Sinner To a Saint

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Obsession, Personality Swap, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: What should Lost Light do as the liaison from planet Earth is almost the real embodiment of all those seven sins people so avoid and despise? Not much, she's tiny and cute, even if she's a pervert. But what about then when liaison falls head-over-heels to a mech who would probably never look at them same way? They take drastic measures to make themselves someone the mech could love back.





	From a Sinner To a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!
> 
> Barely and somehow despite my raging depression, but hey, I'm back for most parts! I know this isn't story that people wanted to read or me to update, but I had this story stocked up at my files and I felt like it was time to bring it back to daylight.
> 
> I hope you can all forgive me for being away so long and I hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to check the tags, there will be some gross stuff in this chapter and not any nice gross stuff either!
> 
> Heads up, Whirl is being an ass and kinkshaming us in this chapter.

Your name was (Y/n) (L/n) and you were officially NOT the first human on space, but you were definitely the first one to travel millions light years away from your solar cycle just **FOR** a job! But you could honestly say that you loved your job. WHO ELSE GOT TO WORK WITH GIANT ROBOTS FROM SPACE!?

Plus, you really liked these robots or Autobots around you. Honestly, you liked them far more than you liked humans. Why? Why would you leave your home planet, friends and family to support your family and siblings and their dreams financially?

Honestly, you had nothing on Earth. A lousy job with dead serious people around you, friends all around world but not anywhere 10 miles around you and worse of all… your family didn’t understand you or not in a way you wished they could understand you.

But enough of that. You had to start a day watching over Megatron, filing reports and then spending time with your new friends!

**SLOTH**

You heard it. That annoying little ringtone ringing from your phone, signalling that it was time for you to wake up. What time it was? What happened yesterday? Oh yeah, you were drinking with guys again. How many you had? You couldn't remember. You felt your body and hair sleepily with your hands and you came to conclusion that you had at least taken a shower and had dressed up in your nightgown before blacking out. How did you even get back to your room?

You groaned as you forced an eye open and glanced at your phone. The space might have been pitch black, but time still mattered in Lost Light. Especially if you had a meeting with Rodimus, Megatron and Ultra Magnus at nine in the morning. It was 08:30.

You groaned and hit the snooze before turning on your side and going back to sleep. Ten more minutes. You could still nap for ten minutes...

**WRATH**

God and Primus, you hated yourself SO MUCH! Why you had to be such a lazy ass and keep sleeping!? You’ve slept past your snooze alarm and you came to meeting an hour late. Ultra Magnus gave you a proper reprimanding as why you should pay more attention to your duties, clothes and people around you, since your late arrival didn’t just make you clueless of what they had discussed while you were gone, but they would have to go over everything from the start.

You humbly apologised your lateness and appearance, as your hair was messily combed before you had made it messy again by driving full speed with your hoverscooter through ship’s halls so you could make it. You hadn’t have even time to put any nice clothes on, just a clean hoodie from your chair full of clothes, dirty jeans and shoes. You told Ultra Magnus that starting over wasn't necessary and he agreed on it, after Megatron had offered to show you what you had missed.

After your reprimanding you made your way to Megatron who kindly shared his notes with you about what you had missed during last hour.

**ENVY**

Goddammit, Megatron had the most beautiful handwriting you had ever seen in your life. Cursive style, elegant and so clear to read. You had always wanted a handwriting like that ever since when you first learned to write in cursive. You were always so jealous to your classmates and how their handwriting was so beautiful when yours looked like child’s writing.

Technically you were a child back then, but you felt like less than your classmates since you weren’t as good as them in school. Either way, past was past, friends were lost and bullies were pranked.

You thanked Megatron with a finger guns and started taking notes as Ultra Magnus continued the meeting now since you were there also. The meeting continued for two hours before you got to take a one hour lunch break. After the break, you had about three more hours of papers and datapads to go through. Finally, at 4 pm. you were free for couple of days again.

That in mind, you jumped to your hoverscooter and dashed out of the meeting room faster than any mouse or roadrunner could run. You had a crazy long weekend to start!

**GLUTTONY**

”Man, these chips are delicious!” You moaned out loud as you stuffed another sinfully and deliciously salted potato chip into your mouth. Mechs around you laughed a little old tipsy you. Compared to the time when you had started to travel with them, you could barely take two strong drinks, but now you could drink maybe six or seven and even some shots of liqueur. After some nice drinks you usually liked to snack on something and today Swerve had gone extra mile to get you REAL potato chips!

"Easy there or you might choke." Skids chuckled as he watched you eat and take a gulps of your drink. You swallowed the snacks down with the alcohol and gave Skids a bedroom eyes.

"There are many things I can choke on and food isn't one on my list of approval, Skids," You said and made a very lewd gesture with your hand to the kind mech, who smiled humorously to your little flirt.

"Fleshy, you freak!" Whirl laughed from your other side and you managed to just in time lift your glass off the table before Whirl banged his claws on it, hitting it as he laughed. "You organics are so gross! I mean, I've met some pretty FUCKED UP PEOPLE, but you humans take the lead!"

**LUST & GREED**

You rolled your eyes as you smiled and took a sip of your drink, before turning towards still laughing Whirl. "What was that Whirl? You said you want to _do_  me?”

”What makes you think I want my spike anywhere near your gross fluid leaking holes?” The mech asked while he eyed you, his optic squinting in mirth. He couldn’t wait to hear what you had to say to him because knowing you, it was something freaky and Whirl was all about freaky shit.

He wasn’t wrong.

You drank rest of your drink in one go, alcohol burning your throat and a great comeback coming to you. You pushed your glass out, silently requesting a refill and turned towards waiting Whirl.

”Well, you’re obviously pretty fucked up like you always tell us, so you obviously want to fuck me and my fucked up slime oozing human body because that’s what a freak like you would do.” You grinned and bursted out laughing at the ridiculous look on mech’s non-existent face. Skids snickered behind you and Whirl squinted at you like he was coming up with a great comeback.

"Heh, in your dreams anyone would want to frag you willingly!" Whirl laughed and that jabbed you a little harder than intended. Your laughter died out, before starting all over again. ”Oh, I get it! You’re jealous to me!”

If he could spit, Whirl would had. ”Me!? Why would I be jealous to a weak tiny organic like you!”

A smile rose to your lips, so sinful and sinister that it had the psychopath before you vibrating in his seat like he was ready to come right here and now.

”Because I got more toys than you could ever dream of having~!”

”Liar! I got more toys than you have!”

”The _good_ toys Whirl. Not the toys for killing cons, but a toys to pleasure bots!” You laughed. That caught his attention. In a second you were squeezed tight between his claws and lifted up from your seat and laid to rest right on top of Whirl’s impressive mechanic gun tiddies for a private chat. Not that you two were being very quiet or secretive about it.

”How much are we talking here?”

”Enough to fill up every mech’s valve in this ship.”

”Magnus is gonna need four.”

”I got big enough to stuff up the big guy once and for all.”

”Nice. Anything special for me?”

”I have a ribbed glass tentacle, pointy alien dick and much more freaky stuff someone like you would enjoy.”

If the whirring of Whirl’s cooling fans wasn’t evident before then it was now as he started to heat up too much for his own good. You wondered briefly if anyone saw, but it appeared that most of the bar’s customers avoided looking at you.

”I need those _in_ me…!” Whirl all but whined. You grinned at him and blew him a quick cheeky kiss. ”Well, too bad, because thanks to that big vocaliser of yours you ain’t getting any.” You jumped off from Whirl’s tiddies and walked back to your bar stool.

The helicopter squinted his optic at you and hissed at you. ”You _fragging_ tease…!”

**PRIDE**

”I am and you love it.” You grinned and turned your attention back to Skids who had listened your conversation quietly from the side. He smiled to you. ”Kinky stuff you got there.”

You couldn’t help but to smile and buff out your chest in great pride and joy that swelled inside you when you got complimented by your impressive toy collection. It had taken a fortune and many commission jobs to get your collection to the point it was today. Getting your collection past Red Alert wasn’t easy job either!

”Skids my friend, if you ever need something to keep you company at night, _I_ and _my_ collection are at your service!”

Skids chuckled and winked at you a little too playfully and little less sinfully as you would have liked. ”I’ll keep that in mind if I ever pass by your vent.”

You laughed, reaching for your drink only to remember that you had drank it already. You tried to spot Swerve or Bluestreake from the crowded bar when your eyes landed on someone you had never seen before.

A green minibot walked into a bar and no, this was not a joke, there really was a green minibot with a freaking moustache on his face taking a seat at the corner of the bar where there was less mechs and action.

You had absolutely no idea who he was, but there was a burning need in you to find out his name and where you could find him once you’ve sobered up. Maybe try to befriend him and once you’ve won him to your side with your charming personality you two could be something more…!

"Gorgeous…!” You whispered in awe. Skids raised his other optic ridge in confusion and shared a glance with equally confused Whirl before they followed your eyes to green mech and both awed in realisation.

What was this feeling taking you over? It felt like you had inhaled too much helium and you were about to pass out, like there was lava going through your veins yet you felt cold like you were outside in space, like your insides were floating and twisting inside you.

Could it be… love?

Perhaps an… obsession?

Either way, you had to know everything about him _now._

”Who is he…?! How come I haven’t seen him before…!? I know every other mech in this ship and I have never seen him before…!” You hissed under your breath while staring at the green mech like a real creep you were.

”That’s because you’ve imagined all those mechs spikes in your mouth that you even bothered to memorise. Pit, even I haven’t bothered to go that far!” Whirl snorted behind you and you wanted to hit him so hard that he would spend the rest of the night in medbay but that would probably cost you your hand. So you gave him the ultimate _fuck you_ that he couldn’t even return. A nice look at your middle finger, the one of many he lacked.

”Skids, help me out, who is he?”

”He’s Minimus Ambus.” Skids said, an amused smile tugging corners of his lips. You literally had stars in your eyes and he found it so cute. ”You probably haven’t seen him because you weren’t with us while the whole Tyrest fiasco went through and that’s pretty good.”

”What’s his position? What he does around the ship? Where does he hide all day?”

”Besides from you?” Whirl laughed, his joke actually getting laughs from other mechs who heard him. Skids rolled his optics, but he couldn’t help a little chuckle that slipped from his mouth. ”He’s our second-in-command. His word is the greatest here, besides Rodimus’ and Megatron’s.”

That snapped you out of your daze and sent you spiralling into confusion. ”Wait, I thought Ultra Magnus was second-in-command?” You asked, looking at Skids. The blue mech opened his mouth to answer, but Whirl was quicker. ”Primus, that bot you’re making goo goo eyes at _is_ Ultra Magnus! That tiny mech with facial insignia just moves big mech’s body around!”

You couldn’t believe your ears. There was another mech living inside Ultra Magnus and actually moving him around!? Your mind was blown away, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care about the fact that this Minimus Ambus you are drooling after is the biggest mech you have ever seen. All you knew was that you wanted him _badly_.

”Oh my God, I want him to rail me so hard…!”

Whirl snorted behind you and you shot him a glare over your shoulder. His optic squinted in a way you learned to recognise as a smile and it wasn’t a kind smile that a helpful wingman would give you when you saw someone you liked. You scowled. ”What? What’s with that look?”

”Do you honestly think that he would want to frag _you_?”

”Whirl, c’mon, don’t be a scraphead—”

”No no Skids, let him talk. What’s that suppose to mean?”

”Well, would the Ultra Magnus you know want to frag you?”

You opened your mouth. ”I—”

”ÄÄÄääh! Wrong! He wouldn’t! You’re all about drinking with losers like us and fragging! Mags is all about sterile stuff, neatness, rules and what-so-ever! Guy can’t probably even get it up without rulebook and even if he could, why would he do anything with you?”

”I’m—”

”Cute? Maybe, but have you scored any since you became lord aft port’s babysitter?”

At this point, you were pretty pissed off at Whirl, but more than that, you were starting to really feel the booze in your system. Everything was turning blurry and you could swear you saw _TWO_ Whirls! The mere sight of that made you smack a hand over your mouth and double over.

”Ugh… I need to go…” You tried reach for your scooter’s handle, but even you could in your current state realise that you were far too drunk to drive. Sick and defeated, you turned towards your good friend Skids. ”Do you mind giving me a lift…? I- I don’t think I can drive…”

The mech gave you sad smile and with a couple of gentle words picked you up and carried you out of the bar, Whirl's catcalling sending you off. You clung to his hands with all your might as he tried to keep you from getting any sicker. He punched in your habsuite’s code, entered you lair of sin and laid you down on your bed.

”Thank you Skids… You’re a true friend…” You groaned, quickly burying your face against your fluffy pillow. Skids smiled sympathetically to you, gently brushing tip of his servo up and down your back. ”Goodnight little guy.” Skids wished you gently and left, making sure to close your suite’s door behind you.

You kept hugging your pillow like wishing that it could take the whole sickening feeling away, but sadly Brainstorm hadn’t invented a pillow with such mighty power yet. Just thinking about your stomach twisting inside you made you feel sicker and you felt something prob your throat--

Oh no…!

You quickly ran to your bathroom and soon the sound echoing through your suite was your sickening retching as you emptied all the precious alcohol Swerve had gotten you down to toilet and into the space.

The retching continued about couple minutes until you could only dry heave as nothing kept your stomach full anymore. Tears streamed down your face as you pulled back, your stomach now calmer and you closed the lid so you wouldn’t need to see your sickening stomach juices anymore as you flushed them down the sewer that would dispose it to space.

You slumped to bathroom floor, weakly and not to mention sadly taking support from your toilet seat while your tried to collect strength to pull yourself back up. In your sad state, you couldn’t help but to feel repulsed by yourself. At moments like these, you could somewhat understand why Decepticons and some Cybertronians didn’t like organics. Hell, you didn’t even like yourself.

The self-pity and -hate brought back what Whirl said to you and you glanced at your suite from your bathroom’s open doorway. Shelfs filled with porn comics, a big chest filled with toys and walls decorated with hentai star posters.

Your brains started to colour up everything Whirl had said without your blessing. He was right, you were gross, you were a pervert, you neglected your health and responsibilities and no one would ever like you in romantic way. Mechs barely liked you, you bet they just put up with your presence because big people back in Earth wanted you to watch over Megatron.

Your heart sank as you thought about never being really liked or accepted and your mind wandered back to Minimus Ambus you had seen in the bar. He was so gorgeous, you wanted to get to know him more, you wanted to befriend him and later perhaps become something more.

But alas, you were a disgusting sinner, best you could do was to go to sleep, sober up and forget any of this happened.

…But the longer you stared at the white tiles around your bathroom, the worst you started to feel about the idea of letting go of chance to charm and court the green minibot, but you knew that Minimus Ambus or Ultra Magnus would never like you the way you liked them as you were now. But what could you do?

Your stomach gurgled in protest and you quickly slammed toiler seat open, ready to throw up if needed again, but it was luckily a false alarm and nothing came up. You felt so weak, your arms trembled as you pushed yourself up on your feet. You needed to sleep this one over.

You quickly washed your disgusting mouth, making sure to use mouthwash twice before closing the lights and walking over to your bed. You threw away all your clothes and just slithered under the blanket and curled up around your pillow, hugging it like it was your only comfort in the big lonely space.

You peeked outside from your window, looking at the dim stars shining in the distance and you managed to catch a lonely flying star in darkness. You frowned as a sad little wish slipped past your lips.

”I wish I was better human…”


End file.
